Refranes de la Abuela
by noogirly
Summary: Pequeñas historias de este manga inspiradas en refranes populares. Pasen a leer!
1. Alcohol

_Hola~! Realmente espero que esta historia les guste. Mucho amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes<strong>: Hitsugaya - Matsumoto © Tite Kubo

**Advertencia**: Trata problemas de alcoholismo (?)

**1.** Es una ley comprobada de manera universal aquella que dice que todas las cosas en la vida se devuelve

Matsumoto en toda el esplendor de la noche, con la paz de un día libre y sin deberes, odiaba ardorosamente a todo ser vivo en la Sociedad de Almas. Generalmente al ver a una mujer tan hermosa desbordarse de ira, quizás, solo quizás, mas de algún ser razonable desearía alejarse de ella. Una débil aura de desolación la acompañaba y como si su cara se quisiera convertir en una arruga gigante, su entrecejo se fruncía exageradamente. Se movía de un lado a otra en la oficina de la decima división, se sentaba y volvía a parar del mullido sillón, revolvía su melena rubia en busca de una respuesta. Y no conseguía nada.

Se acerco rápidamente hacia el escritorio de su capitán y tomo, sin mucha delicadeza el florero de porcelana fina que yacía sobre él. Recordó ligeramente las constantes amenazas de su jefe sobre descontar el valor de aquel pedazo de "cosa fina" de su sueldo, algo que ella consideraba una aberración, ya que aquel objeto ni siquiera era bonito. Pero a pesar de la poca apreciación hacia el objeto, le guardaba un respeto singular. En aquel horrible y estúpido florero, siempre vacio y carente de flores ( a Hitsugaya no le gustaban ) ella escondía el mejor invento que el hombre haya concebido jamás... Su petaca de sake. Allí yacía la explicación a todos los dolores de cabeza de su querido e inocente capitán. A pesar de las constantes estrategia del pequeño para que ella no pudiera comprar nada de alcohol, a pesar de las reprendidas por consumir aquellas bebidas a la hora de trabajo, a pesar de que él botaba las botellas de sake que ella tenía escondidas por el lugar; siempre tenía algo que beber. Las buscaba en los rincones, bajo el sillón, en cualquier lugar, menos en el escondite más obvio. El que se encontraba más cerca de él. Por eso siempre que Matsumoto bebía de aquella petaca una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en sus carnosos labios, el sabor de ir un paso delante de su capitán.

¡Pero ahora no estaba! ¡Había desaparecido! Y justo en un día libre, cuando su capitán no le había dejado ninguna especie de aburrido deber... Presisamente en aquel momento no podía emborracharse. Pensar que se estaba quedando sin dinero y que no podría comprar ni un poco de alcohol decente con lo poco que le quedaba, pensar que todos se estaban divirtiendo menos ella... Se sentía la persona más desgraciada de la tierra.

Dejo el pedazo de cosa fina sobre el escritorio con maña e ira. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y ella tuvo que bajar la vista para ver quién era.

- ¿Matsumoto? - dijo sorprendido.  
>- ¡Capitán! - exclamo la rubia alejándose inocentemente del escritorio.<br>- Creí haberte dicho que tenias la tarde libre - Hitsugaya parpadeo incrédulo por unos segundos - ¿Qué demonios haces sobria? -  
>- ¿Que dice capitán? - dijo torciendo sus labios molesta - Lo que pasa es lo estoy dejando -<p>

**Es bueno dejar el trago, lo malo es no acordarse donde.**

El astuto capitán se guardo la sonrisa triunfante y acaricio con gozo la pequeña petaca que escondía en el bolsillo, seguramente el sake sabia a venganza.

* * *

><p><em>ADIOS y GRACIAS ~<em>


	2. Abanico

_ Ahora esta viene con un poco de humor y la inspiracion es una frase que me parecio muy interesante. El nombre del capitulo y la frase negrito es la frase a la que me refiero. Enjoy it !_

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes:<strong> Urahara Kisuke - Yoruichi Shihouin © Tite Kubo

**2.** Tras su abanico se refugia su sonrisa y cada una de sus travesuras.

Si Kisuke Urahara tuviera algo de vergüenza o inclusive una mínima pizca de empatía, tal vez no podría seguir tranquilamente con su vida. Está claro que aquel tio con pinta de vagabundo es la persona menos consiente que existe. Promete y habla como buen publicista pero al comprarle cualquier clase de artículo, estas firmando un contrato sin leer la letra pequeña. Seguramente una serie de eventos desafortunados te ocurrirán, ni siquiera será algo que tú busques, los problemas tocaran a tu puerta, entraran por la ventana, te molestaran cuando estés en el baño. Todos sus productos están defectuosos... ¿Crees que responderá por ellos? Simplemente esconderá su sonrisa tras el abanico y te ofrecerá algún otro engaño de su tienda. Jamás le creas.

Quizás, aquel genio del demonio, lo tenga todo planeado. Es como un titiritero que mueve los hilos de tu vida desde que entras en aquel lúgubre y horrible local. Se divierte con tus desgracias, te mete en situaciones de lo más embarazosas y aun así, puede dormir de lo más tranquilo en las noches ¿Sera que carece de conciencia?

Cuando Yoruichi le pregunto si su gigai estaba defectuoso ya que sentía mas calor de lo razonable para aquella época del año (invierno), Urahara escondió su rostro tras el abanico y le dijo que no conocía la razón.

**Tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de mala memoria.  
><strong>  
>La hermosa morena recorre la casa con un escaso número de prendas, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo a todo aquel que tenga dos ojos para verlo. Ese pillo es escurridizo, pero sobre todo desvergonzado. Mientras disfruta la vista, agradece su fallo y espera no recordar cómo solucionarlo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~ Espero que les haya gustado ¿no? Pues entonces diganlo en los reviews !<em>


End file.
